This invention relates to a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) mounting structure capable of readily and smoothly mounting a CRT onto a cabinet for TV sets in a TV set assembling process.
In case where a CRT is mounted on a cabinet, a front panel of the CRT must be brought into intimate contact with a rectangular opening formed in a front surface of the cabinet so that the front panel of the CRT is exposed from the front surface of the cabinet.
In order to meet this requirement, in general, at respective corners of an underside of the cabinet are integrally provided mounting seats for securing the CRT by screws and reinforcement bosses for reinforcing the mounting seats. On the other hand, a tension band is wound and secured onto a periphery, of the CRT, close to the front panel. By this tension band, four lugs are secured to four coners of the front panel corresponding to the mounting seats, respectively.
Then, the four mounting seats and the four lugs are couplings by screws to each other, thereby securing the CRT to the cabinet. However, at this time, a high mechanical accuracy is required for a positional relation between the front panel of the CRT and the opening of the cabinet. Therefore, the above described bosses serve not only as reinforcement members for the mounting seats but also as stops for positioning the CRT. For this reason, the reinforcement bosses are provided in assembly in a intimate contact with the tension band wound on and fixed to the periphery of the CRT under the condition that the CRT is secured to the cabinet.
As described above, according to the conventional CRT mounting structure, a problem is raised in which when the CRT is mounted on the cabinet, the tension band might be laid on top edge portions of the reinforcement bosses to thereby prevent the smooth assembling work. In case where the CRT is manually mounted, this problem is not serious. However, in case where the assembling of the CRT is carried out by automatic line processes such as industrial robots, the assembling is not well achieved or the reinforcement bosses would be damaged to cause a serious problem.